


Tuna Sandwich

by VictiniAndDuck (WhiteCheddaShaymin)



Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [7]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Sandwich, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCheddaShaymin/pseuds/VictiniAndDuck
Summary: Lemmy has some time travel shenanigans over a sandwich. As one does.How is Tuna not a tag.
Series: Old Deviantart Fanfiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071125
Kudos: 1





	Tuna Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to DeviantArt on February 27, 2015.

Lemmy walk into the kitchen as happy and bouncy as always. "Today, I shall make..." he started while looking at the fridge. After thinking for a while, he finally decided, "...tuna sandwich!"

He got the bread and the can of tuna, then proceeded to the counter. But before he really did much with it, someone from behind yelled out to him.

"Do not make a sandwich!"

Lemmy swung around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lemmy! 10 hours in the future!"

He just stared. "You..."

"Don't make a sandwich! That tuna... it'll do bad things!"

Lemmy gasped. "Bad things?! Like, is it poisonous?"

"Something like that. Just don't do it!"

"Oh, okay..." Lemmy murmured in disappointment. He started putting away the ingredients. But when he opened the fridge, he was in for a shock.

"Don't listen to that joker!"

"AUGH!"

The intruder jumped out of the fridge, right on top of Lemmy. He looked back up. "W-who are you?!"

"I am Lemmy! Two days from now!"

He stared like before, but not as intrigued. "Me? Again?"

"Yep. You've gotta make this sandwich. And enjoy it. Because if you don't you'll never be able to enjoy any sandwich again!"

"WHAT?! What happens to me?!"

The Future Lemmy shook his head. "It's hardly important, but it's not okay... and it can be prevented by eating."

The previous Future Lemmy made a "psh" sound and said, "Oh please, how could not eating a sandwich make something bad happen? That's ridiculous."

The Future Lemmy looked at him, with a frustrated face. "Hush you! You don't even know! You don't even know!!" He growled in slight rage. The first Future Lemmy flinched at his outburst. Lemmy just sighed, not knowing what to do. And then, once again, a familiar voice was heard behind the three.

"Hey, all!"

The Lemmys turned around to find another time traveler. But unlike the previous two, he didn't seem as frantic.

Present Lemmy blinked, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. "Who are you?"

"Who do you think, silly? I'm Lemmy!" said the fourth Lemmy.

Present Lemmy, who was starting to get exhausted, just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you're from the future, and you've come to warn me that these other two are wrong, and tell me about what might happen if I do or do not eat a tuna sandwich?"

"Huh? No, I'm Lemmy from the past."

The other three Lemmys look at him in disbelief. "Why are you here, then?"

"I came to tell you... all... that we can't have a tuna sandwich. We finished the tuna last week."

"Wha?" Present Lemmy took the can and opened it. And sure enough, it was empty. "Oh! I totally forgot!"

"I knew we would, so I just wanted to remind you!" Past Lemmy giggled.

The two Future Lemmys looked at each other. "Huh, I guess it was a different meat..." muttered the first one.

"Oh. Oopsie!" The four Lemmys joyfully laughed together.

But their laughter was interrupted as Iggy had walked into the kitchen, and he was bewildered at the sight in front of him. "Lemmy! Have you been messing with time again?!"

The Lemmys looked up at him and simultaneously squealed, "No..."

**Author's Note:**

> Retrospective:
> 
> Another burst of inspiration...? It's kind of like a cartoon plot, so that must have been where it came from.


End file.
